Showdown in the courtyard (FMHA)
Here is scene of the showdown in courted in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. bust out the doors and follows Alejandro and Scott taking Mike, They rushed into the Courtyard to stop them, But Mal Takes a step and Ready to Smash the portal by using a sledgehammer Mal: That's... Close... enough. Flain: Please stop! Mike: Flain! covers Mike's Mouth Alejandro: Enough. Flain: Don't Hurt him! Mal: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Flain. Alejandro and Scott Let him go. Release Mike, As Zoey kisses Him Mal: Flain You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Planet Mixel tonight. Or keep it and never go home. gasp Mal: Tick tock, Flain. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in 30 Minutes. So, what's your answer? takes off the Crown, But he reveals his true plan Flain: No. Mal: What!? Planet Mixel! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! Flain: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Planet Mixel will find a way to survive without my Cubit. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! Mal: Fine. You win. drops the Sledgehammer Gobba (EG): You... are... so awesome! Magnifo (EG): I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! Wizwuz (EG): It's no wonder you're a real live prince! became more angry Mal: Oh, yes, he's so very special! tackles Flain, And knocks the Crown off, He Grabs him, Then Vulk Follows the Crown, Mal Try to get him, But Flain Catches Mal's Leg, Then Vulk Gets the Crown Mal: Alejandro and Scott Grab him, you fools! (Alejandro and Scott chases Vulk, To get the Crown] Alejandro: You're not going anywhere! Pushes Scott and Alejandro off, Then They continue running Vulk: Zorch, Open the door! Zorch: Okay! Mal: You are mine! Gobba (EG): Guys! Guys! throws the crown to Gobba and catches it, Alejandro try to step the Crown, But he punches him, Then Scott was trying to take the crown, But Gobba hits Scott, and Throws the Crown to Lunk and catches it Gobba (EG): Lunk! Duncan (Total Drama): Over here! throws the Crown to Duncan, Mal, Alejandro and Scott Try to catch up, But Kraw uses a rope to catch the villains, But he catches Duncan and Alejandro Grabs the Crown, However, Zaptor takes the crown and passes to Krader, Then Magnifo and Flain Mal: Oh no you don't! uses a Pogo Stick Here I Come! Jumps and tackles Flain and Takes the Crown Mal: (Laughing Evilly) This crown is mine, At long Last. and the others were angered in furious Mal: More power than I could ever imagine! puts on a Crown, Then suddenly Dark eerie Magic appears, and Makes a Evil Blast, As Mal lifts up and began to float, As Flain, the others and the Students look up in Horror, Mal Unleashes an Ominous Flash, And Transforms into A Demonic Creature Monstrous Ursula-Like From the Little Mermaid Demonic Mal: (Laughs Evilly) You Insignificant Fools! Gobba (EG): Look out! Tries to attack, But they missed Demonic Mal: Now I'm the ruler of all Planet Mixel, The Darkness I rule! Mal Casts a Spell to Alejandro and Scott Turning into Demons Demonic Alejandro: Now, Let's get this party started. the other EG Mixels Walking back in fear Against the Demons Students Screams in Fear turns to the school students run inside Demonic Mal: I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. Growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your prince now, and you will be loyal... to me! Evilly Demonic Mal Destroys the entire doors screaming, Wilhelm scream Demonic Mal: (Laughing Evilly, Then Hypnotizing the Students] moaning Demonic Mal: Alejandro and Scott Round them up and bring them to the portal. Demonic Mal shows to Flain and his Friends Demonic Mal: Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Planet Mixel! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it! Flain looks at Rose Rock Hypnotized Flain: No, you're not! Demonic Mal: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! Gobba (EG): He has us! Demonic Mal: evil laughter Gee, the gang really is all back together again. laughter and Activates the Dark Fireball Magic Now step aside! Flain as tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with! laughter So much for True Friendship! Mal Throws a Dark Fireball Magic at Flain and others and makes a blast Demoniac Mal: Evilly Huh? in Horror What?! But it can't be! all of the sudden, The Magical Rainbow Shield saves the EG Mixels, Realizing it was true power the Cubits, Flain grows in excitement Flain: The Power contained in my Cubit was able to unite with those that helped create it! the Crown's Dark Eerie magic transforms into Magicial Rainbow Aura magic and sends the Eg Mixels to become Maxes and the Total Drama characters Cragsters transforms into the Cragster Max Flain: echoing the CragsterMax! Electroids transforms into ElectroidMax Flain: echoing ElectroidMax! Frosticons Transforms into FrosticonMax Flain: echoing FrosticonMax! Fang Gang transforms into FangGangMax Flain: echoing FangGangMax! Flexers transforms into Flexers Max Flain: echoing Flexers Max! Glorp Corp transforms into The Glorp Corp Max Flain: echoing The Glorp Corp Max! Spikels transforms into The Spikels Max Flain: echoing The Spikels Max! Wiztastics transforms into The Wiztastics Max Flain: echoing The Wiztasics Max! Finally the Infernites Transforms into Infernite Max Infernite Max: Infernite Max! Mixels became the Maxes Infernite Max: Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! Demonic Mal: That's Impossible! Demonic Mal was struggling to snap the rainbow powers, But it's didn't do nothing Infernite Max: The crown may be upon your head, Mal, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! the Max Creates the power and explodes into a Magic Rainbow Blast Striking to Demonic Mal Demonic Mal: Screams No! the Rainbow Blast strikes into Mal's Evil heart and Explodes trapping Demonic Mal into a Rainbow Tornado Demonic Mal: Screams What is Happening to me?! as he Explodes himself into an Rainbow Explosion, Flying Rainbow Stars Scatter the Rainbow Grows powerful creating the magic of the Cubits Infernite Max: Here and in Planet Mixel, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! they unleash an Rainbow Blast and strikes into Rose Rock's Head, Returning to normal and so as the Students, Demonic Alejandro and Demonic Scott Gets caught up into the Rainbow Tornado turning back to their normal selves The Infernite Max Flashes his eyes, The Background fades into white Mike: Voiceover The Light of Courage will be there. echoing the light fades Zoey: Look, all the students is back to normal. Mike: Finally! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts